


hollowed out their bodies

by imyrdog (caesarjoestar)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, and by god is his dad gonna give it to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/imyrdog
Summary: He tried to move, to scream, to just get away but he found that he could hardly even lift any of his limbs let alone be able to fight off the man. "Stop, please stop." He chanted at the man, knowing it would do nothing.- - -Connor is attacked and raped while hes walking home and now Hank has to try and fix his broken android son.





	1. so they’d feel just empty as him

**Author's Note:**

> work and chapter title from dog teeth by nicole dollanganger

After the revolution Connor had nowhere to go, there was no way in hell CyberLife would let him come back to them so Hank had kindly offered to let Connor stay at his. Connor didn't know what to say and almost refused but the look Hank gave him made him realise there was no way the older man was going to let him. He didn't have much to do since the laws about Androids being able to get normal jobs- and well just any new Android laws we're only just starting being sorted out, so Connor couldn't go back the Police Station yet (although he had already filled out and sent in his application form.) He decided to help Hank around the house since he was so busy with being a detective. It was ironic really, Androids were getting their freedom and yet Connor was spending his time doing house work and walking Sumo. He was more of an Android then he had ever been and yet it also felt so freeing. He could sit at home at read Hank's books all day, although with how fast he processed information it usually took him a couple minutes to finish a whole book and he read all of his books at least three times over. He could also find new hobbies (he found out he quite enjoyed origami and magic tricks) and had now watched quite a few " _ classic _ ", as Hank had called them, TV shows and movie (although he much prefered crime and nature documentaries.) He was quite enjoying his new life.

  
  


Connor had been walking home after picking up some groceries for Hank (so he could eat some actually healthy food for once.) He had found a shortcut a few days prior when he had been walking Sumo and had been using it ever since because it got him home approximately 10 minutes quicker and he hadn't seen anyone else using it so he got to avoid any anti-Android assholes that very much still liked to berate him when he was out and about.

 

He was almost halfway home when suddenly he felt a resounding  _ WHACK _ , against the back of his head. The blow was massive and badly damaged some vital components inside him, making his blurred and his ears filled with static. He stumbled forward and fell to his hands and knees. The attack had left him confused because he only processed the second hit after it happened. His unknown assailant had kicked his arms from out infront of him, making Connor smack his head against the floor. Then another kick came and his time it was to his stomach and then his legs. The attack kept hitting him over and over again so much that Connor could hardly even tell where he was being hit.

 

The man was speaking rapidly, probably some anti-Android drivel but Connor couldn't tell because his audio processor had been damaged and all he could hear was his own breathing and static. He knew he had to call Hank, he knew he had to get help. He honestly wasn't sure if CyberLife would give him a new body considering what he had done to them and if they did he was scared of losing memories, and worse of all,  _ what if Amanda tried to control him again? _ He couldn't let that happen, so with all of his concentration he called Hank.

 

The man picked up with a grunt. "What do you want Connor, I'm on a case?"

 

Connor tried to scream but it came out more like a pained whisper. "Help... Please Hank... Being attacked... Need help... Don't want- don't want to die."

 

"Holy shit, Connor! Where are you I'll be there as soon as I can, promise me you won't go and fuckign die on me." Connor swore he could almost hear the man choking up on his tears.

 

"Promise..." Was all he could muster before the attack dealt another blow against his head, destroying his phone component. He just hoped Hank had gotten the location he had sent over to him in time.

 

"The fuck you mumbling about?" He made out the attacker- a man, asked him. Connor didn't even try to respond. "Whatever, I don't care." The man said, more to himself.

  
Connor looked up at him and saw that the man looked to be in his mid-to-late thirties, and with a quick scan found out his name was Noah Chambers. The man was 39 years old, divorced with two children and had a criminal record for aggravated assault, armed robbery and sexual battery. To Connors horror the man began to unbuckled his belt.  _ Fuck _ .

 

He tried to move, to scream, to just get away but he found that he could hardly even lift any of his limbs let alone be able to fight off the man. "Stop, please stop." He chanted at the man, knowing it would do nothing.

 

Noah ignored him and instead rolled Connor over onto his front, pulling down his jeans just enough to pull his penis out and then began pulling down Connor's trousers and pants. He screamed and screamed but no one heared.

 

"Bet you were one of those sexbots 'cause fucking look at you, bet you're use to this." The man laughed, leaning over Connor and pressing himself agaisnt his back.

 

_And then Connor felt it_. He felt the man enter him swiftly and not for the first time in his life he was thankful that he couldn't feel pain. But maybe it didn't matter because the emotion and mental pain he was feeling was horrendous enough already. 

 

He feel the copious amounts of blood running down his thighs. _This is not good_ , he thought. Again he screamed and begged the man to stop but the man just fucked into hard and rougher with each word. The man moaned into his ear, telling just how " _worthless him and his kind were_ " and how " _he deserved this._ "

 

_This isn't fair,_ Connor screamed inside his head. _This isn't fair._

 

With a chant of ' _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ' his attacker came inside of him and then slumped agaisnt his back exhaused. He didn't stay like that for long because the sound of police sirens came into hearing distence and Noah scrambled to his feet. Officers came running down both ways exits of the path, trapping him. The officers tackled him to the ground and arrested him on the spot although Connor could hardly tell since his vision had become so damaged in his attack.   


 

He slowly turned his head to side as he heard a familiar voice. "Oh Jesus Christ, Connor. _What the fuck did he do to you?_ " Hank kneeled down next to him. He couldn't help but notice how young the boy looked, crumpled and hurt on the floor like that. It broke his heart. _How could someone do this to him?_

 

"H-Hank..." Was all Connor could muster. Hank threaded his fingers through Connor's hair, trying to comfort the boy. He was so angry he was sure he was going to go kill that basard for this. Luckly at the moment CyberLife staff came running down the path and helped Connor onto a stretcher, Connor grasped at Hank's hand and as they rolled him down the path and into the ambulence. Hank held his hand stocked his hair all the way to the CyberLife building.  



	2. there’s a dog in your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again the chapter title is from dog teeth by nicole dollanganger

The ride to Cyberlife was a long, only made longer by having to watch his son so broken and hurt. For the first time in his life Hank wished that androids could black out, just so Connor wouldn't have to be conscious for this. He could sleep through all of this, but of course androids weren't allowed such things and Connor had experience the whole ordeal and not even be allowed to sleep.

 

They finally after what felt like an eternity, came to the building. The paramedics gently pushing Hank out the way and rushing Connor inside to be seen right away.

 

To Hank's right was Cyberlife staff member who had run out of the building and was now showing him inside, telling him that he had to wait in the waiting room for Connor and that by the looks of this that it could be a while before Hank could see him again. He wasn't really listening to her, he was in a deep state of shock. He knew people hated androids,  _ hell, _ he use to be one of them. The thing was that he always thought it couldn't happen to Connor, not his Connor. His Connor was strong, smart and quick witted. He was a police android, he was made to be athletic and strong so he could subdue criminals. Or maybe, Hank just didn't want to believe something could happen to him. He didn't want to lose another son.

 

Hank felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Blinding rage and almost vomit inducing rage. Not since the day he lost Cole, but this really felt like that all over again. He wouldn't lose Connor in way he lost Cole, he knew if it came to it Connor's memories and now feelings could be put into another model but this was deeper than that. This kind of attack made you lose something, it left people broken, not even beginning to understand how to pick up the pieces and it seemed that the pieces never truly fit the way they once did before. He know he'd always be there for him but he knew that his Connor, the boy he loved like a son might never be there again. That terrified him to his core.

 

He had been so lost and deep in his thoughts that he didn't even realise that the staffer had left and he was now pacing around the waiting room. Looking over at one of the many empty chairs he decided to sit, which honestly only made him feel more uncomfortable and after a few minutes of fidgeting under his breath he groaned, letting out a small 'Fuck.' Standing from his chair he began to pace, his mind going back to all the many dark thoughts he was having before.

  
  


After 5 hours and 27 minutes (Hank counted), a different staff member entered the waiting room.

 

"You can come see him now. You must be warned though, his still very- um... upset." The man winced. Hank just nodded, he wanted to see his son.

 

The man brought Hank up to the thirteenth floor and guided him through the hospital like floor to a wing called 'Trauma Recovery Centre.' When the revolution won, Markus had insisted that a hospital for androids was to be set up. So they could get help for any trauma they had suffered and get help for any injuries they may have. Although so far only Cyberlife building had, had enough space a resources for this so far.

 

"He's in there." The man said, nodding over to a closed off private room. "Be gentle with him."

 

Hank nodded again and the man walked off to see another patient. He stood outside the door for a few seconds not quite ready to face Connor yet but he knew Connor needed him so he pushed past what he needed, only thinking of his son.

 

What he saw when he opened the door broke his heart. Connor was lying in a too large bed, blankets engulfing him and making him look and weak. His tear-soaked face peaked out from underneath them, his eyes filled with anguish and sorrow.

 

Hank thought he might just collapse where he was. He pushed through it again.  _ For Connor, _ he thought. He approach the bed and gently took Connor hand, smoothing his fingers over the back of his hand.

 

"Hey, Connor." He said softly.

 

Connor looked up to him before averting his eyes away from him. Hank felt like his heart might break.

 

He took a seat in the chair next to his bed and waited a few minutes before talking. "I know there's nothing I can say to make this better, but you know I'll always be here for you Connor. Whatever you need, whatever you need me to do, I'll do it for you. I always will. You n' Sumo are the only good things I have in my life. I'd do anything for you two. You're my everything, Connor."

 

Hank hung his head, silently crying. He felt a soft hand brush agaisnt his cheeks, wiping his tears away. Looking up he see Connor trying his best to smile, noticing that he is also crying. "Thank you, Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally an end this painful journey. i honestly wanted to write a whole fic where connor and hank deal with his trauma but tbh i dont have the spoons for that. i didnt want to leave his fic unfinished though so i wrote this final chapter. just imagine that after this connor slowly regains almost everything he lost, hes not okay, but thats okay. 
> 
> anyway sorry for making u guys wait so dang long i just wasnt sure what to write. thank you to everyone who wrote all those kind comments on the first chapter, i hope u like this one.
> 
> until next time lads <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda dark isnt it? sorry. and im literally in the middle of writing my spideypool fic (which sorely needs to be updated) but i couldn't help myself. i fucking loved this game and love angst so i just had to write my favourite android son getting hurt muwhahaha >:^D


End file.
